The Adventures Of Champ and Sal
by ONEHFWB
Summary: Me and my crush/friends with benefits decided to novelize our romance. TO BE UPDATED


THE STORY OF CHAM AND SAL

(BASED ON TRUE EVENTS)

It was February 26th 2014. It was still a couple of months into year eight. I am Cham. I'm currently 14, I like to make films on the internet, listen to music (except from this modern shit) my favourite singer is definitely Morrisey, good ol' 80s. I especially hate modern clothes, I prefer to wear, suits and trench coats and leather jackets! FUCK YEAH!

Today was thursday, and I had intact just bought my first blazer, I drifted into school, our uniform is just a polo shirt with the school logo pasted onto the side. At first everyone made fun of me, calling me James Bond and posh and so on. earlier that week I had found a new place to "hangout". basically where all the rejects go, I found myself actually more than glad to join that little isolated are, with a tree, a bench and a small part of forest which surprisingly we were aloud to go in. it was lunch time and it didn't take that long for a few of them to notice my blazer, they were surprisingly ok with it, there was Alyss, Margret, Tom, and Kyle. They were all my friends, but Tom was a complete asshole. His dad had died a few years before, and don't get me wrong. I am so so sorry that happened, but he was such a douchebag about it. He would blame everything on it and be a sensitive little twat. but we'll get back to him later. one of the persons there was Sal. she was a beauty, not many people really knew her, fuck I hadn't even noticed her until then. She had a knack for playing with cards. "Nice blazer" she said "I like a man in a suit" and she winked at me. For some reason Tom got really angry and started pushing me when he was behind me. No one else noticed, and I didn't let it get to me. The bell went off and we all went off to our last lessons. I took the bus back home, which I don't normally do. I went into the corner shop near my house. I just bought some coke and a packet of doritos, as I went to get money out of my blazer pocket, I found out I somehow had made a short rip in the material, oh well whatever never mind. I returned home, thundering upstairs, I switched on my Windows XP laptop, with a hinge missing, I was going to buy a Mac soon, So I could edit my short films, which I upload to youtube.

I opened up my daily tabs of YouTube, Twitter, and Facebook. I had a new message on Facebook. It was Sal!

(THIS MESSAGE IS REAL AND NO EDITING HAS BEEN DONE TO IT)

The message said " Hey Niall :) How are you? I'd just like to tell you that you are very good at hugging and have a beautiful coat"

Wow, she likes my coat. I thought. I replied

"Unfortunately while I was in the shop I reached into my pocket to get money and my hand was stuck, there is a VERY VERY tiny rip"

(FORWARD 3 MONTHS)

It's 1am, we're about to Skype, I start the call, her cam opens up, My eyes widen, she's lying there, half covered by a blanket but with just a little bit of cleavage showing, we start talking. I type in the chat "Nice cleavage…=])

She suddenly realises she's exposed and yanks back her covers, we both start laughing and she's giving me a flirty look.

"CHEM! YOU'VE EMBARESSED ME!"

"Sorry ;)"

"I'm guessing you've enjoyed that little show? ;) well, now you have to do something for me"

"Oh lord, what are you going to make me do?"

"Jerk off!"

"Wouldn't Tom be bothered by this? ;)"

"What he doesnt know won't hurt him"

I decide to tease her a little bit.

I pulled out a bottle of Astroglide lube,

"Where did you get that from?" She asks.

"Secret ;)" I reply

I tell her I don't really feel comfortable, since we weren't in a relationship, jacking off on cam.

So she accepts that, but for the rest of the call, she has a little bit of cleavage showing.

LOTS OF Conversations, Skype Calls. and small not too intimate sexts later

it's October 26th, She's coming over, we're home alone, but my friend Gerard has decided to show up unexpected, I couldn't get rid of him. so he just made it awkward, we just watched Breaking Bad, and then Gerard had to go,

Me and Sal started spooning, a furry blanket pulled over us, she's still with Tom.

She confesses that when I went downstairs to get us all drinks, Gerard tried to finger her, outside of the clothes, but she stopped him quickly, telling him he didn't like him in that way.

I was so angry at Gerard, he knows I like her.

We continue spooning in silence, I'm playing with her hair,

Without even thinking, my hand gets dangerously close to her boobs, covered by her shirt. I ask gently. softly. in her ear.

"May I… ?"

She's got her eyes closed, she probably wasn't even thinking straight.

I slip my hands under her shirt, and start caressing her breasts, she's moaning softly. pushing her perfect ass back into me, giving me a rock hard erection.

She turns around. so that she's facing me. Her hand goes for my zipper, she undoes it and reaches in and pulls out my 8inch rock hard dick. And starts stroking it. she's jerking me off

faster and faster, I was about to cum, but she looks at the clock and realise she needs to go, Disappointed but really happy, I hug her and walk her home.

20 minutes later she's text me

that was amazing, she's said

I agree.

after an in-depth conversation about what we both want from each other she asks me to snapchat

I of course say yes. I send her a picture of my dick, and almost immediately I get a tit pic back, They're so good, I love them.

Suddenly, she replied "I'm so sleepy and relaxed now, talk in the morning."

2 days later, she's back at my house, we're spooning again and I'm feeling her tits, this happened a third time, 2 days later again.

31st October 2014.

She's told me she's going to blow me, it's a little strange at first

but suddenly the pleasure kicked in, I moaned slightly to let her know she was doing good, I eventually came. and we spooned and talked the rest of the evening.

Forward, 30th December 2014, Tonight we're only doing hand job and tits. I understood and was clever enough not to argue, She arrived, and we talk about Tom for a while. we begin our session.

many sexts texts and love messages later.

2015 21st of March.

She's since broken up with Tom.

We're cuddling in bed, she said she's on her period, but she'll give me a hand job, I cum once more, and she asks seductively for a massage, she's face down on my bed, I climb on top of her, I lean down and whisper in her ear "Change of plan.."

My hands slide down her body and I start to massage her ass. She's moaning "oh yeah" she says quietly.

she has to go in ten minutes, we're cuddling, face to face, she starts kissing my neck

God it feels so good!

She slowly looks up at me and we kiss

(THIS IS ALL BASED ON TRUE EVENTS LEADING RIGHT UP TO THIS DAY, WILL BE UPDATED WHEN MORE HAPPENS)

(SPOILERS: THIS IS BASED ON ME)


End file.
